


Feels like Home

by allhailthenerdmage



Series: The Mining Town Four [3]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Fairmount Kids - Freeform, Insomnia, Jeff wants to keep his new family safe, Mentions of what happened to fairmont Jeff's family, The Mining Town Four - Freeform, Vinny is a good brother, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: Jeff has a habit of staying up late. Vinny is a light sleeper. Sometimes these events intersect.





	Feels like Home

Steph smiles when she sleeps, Jeff notes one night as he surveys their room quietly. He cuddles closer to his blankets and closes his eyes in an attempt to summon sleep. After a few moments of nothing he gives a soft sigh and sits up, leaning against the wall. 

Watching them sleep makes him feel better, to know that no one is in the room with them, or that nothing is threatening their safety. He’s always on the lookout now, he won't let what happened to Ellie happen again. Never again. 

Lost in thought, Jeff jumps a bit as someone climbs up onto his bed. Vinny hauls himself up as quietly as he can and settles against the wall next to Jeff. Neither is surprised that the other is awake and neither says anything, simply content with the company.

Jeff had what Papa called ‘insomnia’, and Vinny could be woken up by a sneeze two states away. They often spent nights like this, waiting for sleep to come while enjoying each other's presence. Vinny has always been a relaxing presence in Jeff's life, he steadies him when the nightmares cross over into reality, and did his best to protect everyone from the mean kids in the old home. He always seems to have an aura of calm around him. 

“Nightmares?” Vinny’s voice is soft, Jeff feels it vibrate though the wall more than hears it. 

“Nah,” He shakes his head and shrugs, “Just not that tired.” Vin nods understandingly, bumping their shoulders with a smile.

“At least you aren't lonely.”

“I'm never lonely here,” Jeff answers quickly, gesturing around their room. “I couldn't be.”

“Yeah,” Vinny snorts softly and shakes his head ruefully, “I'm glad the doctor wanted us. Lord knows where we’d be without him.”

Jeff only nods, unsure how to articulate his feelings regarding the doctor and their little found family. Thankfully, Vinny seems not to mind and they lapse back into silence. 

Eventually Vinny relaxes against the wall and his head drops to rest against Jeff's shoulder, snoring softly. Jeff snorts softly and moves his brother to lay across the bed, putting his head on the pillow in an attempt to avoid hearing him complain about a neck ache in the morning. 

It's there that Jeff finally feels he belongs. Vinny’s legs splayed across Jeff’s, the soft sounds of Steph rolling about in her blankets to get comfortable, and Evan’s occasional snorts and sniffles as he dreams. He feels, right. Something he hasn’t felt since the day before his family had died. He feels at home and relaxed. 

And finally, finally sleep comes and Jeff can feel his eyes becoming heavy. He goes limp against the wall, vaguely noting that he’ll have a horrible crick in his neck when he wakes up. Though he doesn't really care.


End file.
